


Jet Black Hearts 1.09: Jenny

by voleuse



Series: Jet Black Hearts [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: Jenny's new best friend was a psychic.
Series: Jet Black Hearts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979008
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Jet Black Hearts 1.09: Jenny

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 1.09, "Home."

Missouri let them stay over at her home for a few nights. Jenny told Sari it would be like a sleepover and put her in charge of corralling Ritchie. What it was, though, was that Missouri thought a full ritual cleansing would be best done under a full moon instead of right away.

The kids were settled in front of _101 Dalmatians_ , so she joined Missouri in the kitchen. Jenny unpacked the tote bag she'd brought along with her: A box of macaroni and cheese, a half-gallon of milk, a jar of crunchy peanut butter, and a loaf of Wonder bread. 

"Oh, honey," Missouri said from the kitchen table, where she'd set a cup of tea on the table across from her. "You didn't have to do that."

Jenny shrugged. "Gives me something to do," she said. "And it's comfort food for the kids."

Missouri stood up and rummaged in a cupboard for a moment. "I bet you need something, too."

Jenny paused in filling a pot with water to look back at her. Missouri emerged with a bottle of red and two boxes of Samoas, and Jenny laughed. "How'd you know?"

"Psychic, remember?" She got to work with a corkscrew.

***

Sari had fallen asleep while Ritchie, stubbornly, had woken and insisted on stealing the shawl Missouri had been wearing.

"When I found him in that fridge." Jenny swirled the dregs of her wine in its glass as she watched Ritchie play. "It was even worse than when my husband died. At least that wasn't my fault, you know?"

"It wasn't your fault this time, either," Missouri said.

"Doesn't feel like it." She set her glass down. "I thought a fresh start would good for us. And we can't move again because all the insurance money--"

"Jenny," Missouri said. "I can't imagine going through everything you have."

She swiped the back of her wrist against her eyes. "I don't know how to go back to that house. I don't know how to do all this alone."

"You won't." Missouri reached across the table to place a hand on Jenny's. "As long as I'm here, you'll have someone right beside you."

"Thank you," she replied.

"Besides," Missouri said, nodding toward Ritchie, "I don't think your boy'll be giving me my scarf back anytime soon."

Jenny looked over at Ritchie who, based on his giggling, didn't think they could see him while he was under the cloth.

Missouri squeezed Jenny's hand again. "You're going to be just fine, honey." 

Jenny nodded and tried to believe.


End file.
